


Hollow

by sundelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundelion/pseuds/sundelion
Summary: This story is about two siblings falling into the Underground, but they aren't like other humans, and there is a certain monster interested in them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. I fell... We fell...

Thousands of years ago, monsters and humans lived in peace and had many leaders, all wise and strong. But one of the leaders feared the monsters and started a war. Both fought against each other. While the monster were more powerful in power and magic, the humans had a single trait that the monsters didn't have: **Determination**. Every time a human was killed by a monster, they would come back, since humans were able to refuse death itself. Not even a single human died, and thousands of monsters turned into dust. The humans were victorious and trapped the monsters into the Underground by seven sorcerers.

Some monsters escaped the humans eyes and hid in forests and dark corners in many towns and villages. Hundreds of years after the war, the monsters were found by the humans, but they made a truce: Humans and Monsters can live in peace if the monsters do not use magic to harm humans and their own kind, and the same rule goes to Humans. What surprised the monsters was that the humans wanted to fix their mistake, by trying to break the barrier, but since they didn't use magic since the war, they didn't know how, but they kept trying.

Throughout the years, many children disappeared in Mount Ebott, the place the monsters were trapped. No one knows what happened to them, while others wanted to find out.

And that curiosity, almost killed a child.

\--

The cavern was dark. No human or monster would be able to see what was in it if there were no light sources. But there was. On the ceiling, a gigantic hole that lead to the surface. To the human world. Any monster could climb those walls and get to that beautiful world that they couldn't remember the appearance. If there were no Barrier.

There was a beautiful pile of flowers in the middle of the light source. The flowers were yellow, looking like gold. Everything was quiet, until something fell. Or someone. A boy holding a small girl in relief. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black sweatpants and black shoes. His hair was a yellowish brown. His eyes were white, but he kept them closed in an aggressive way. He carefully put the small girl on the pile of golden flowers and left the room in a worried way, searching for help.

The girl looked younger than the boy. She had a pale skin, medium brownish blonde hair with sharp bangs and golden eyes. She was wearing glasses, a black long sleeved shirt, a beige sweater, a long light yellow jacket with white sleeves, white leggings, light brown boots, a medium pink scarf and a four-pointed star necklace.

The girl started moving after a while. Her soft eyes didn't open, but she could see everything clearly after a few seconds. Her eyes were closed in a sad way.

-Golly! Another human fell!

The girl turned around and saw a flower alone, far away from the others. She stood up and walked towards the flower. Suddenly, the flower had a face.

-Howdy human! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! And you are?

-L-Lily - The girl answered, but in sign language, which the flower didn't understand. She proceeded to write her name on the floor.

-Well… what are you doing here in the underground?

She wrote that she didn't remember. Everything was a blur to her. Everything, actually, happened very fast. When she tried to remember, she heard someone screaming her name.

-LILY!!

It was her brother Leo. Suddenly, flashes of memory stroke her head. The flower disappeared and the brother came in the room where she was.

-Lily, are you okay? Do you feel any pain?

-N-No

Lily was born with a rare deformity. She had no vocal cords, that's why she used sign language, which only her family knew that she was born like that.

They both hugged, happy to see each other. She pulled away from the hug and had a confused look on her face.

-What happened?

-Ugh.. those bullies threw you, but I caught you before you hit the ground.

She remembered everything now. She lived in a small town with her grandpa and her brother. But she was born with a fragile soul, that was empty, hollow. Always weak, so just by tripping she could die. Everything changed when some jerks of her school dragged her to Mount Ebott to scare her, and her brother came after her. From struggling to get the jerk to let her go, he pushed her and she tripped. She fell and her brother jumped to get her. The fall was hard and she fainted, but Leo made it a little harmed.

Leo was very violent. When kids picked on Lily, he would punch and beat them up until they got very bloody or his sister started begging for him to stop. He never regretted to beat them up, but regretted to make her sister watch.

-Come on… I met someone who might help us.

Lily held Leo's hand and they both went to the next room, and to the next, and to the next, until they reached a small house that made Lily a little comfortable.

They got in and went to the living room. There was a white goat monster sitting on an armchair reading a book. She wore glasses and a long purple robe. She looked up and smiled.

-You must be Lily. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. It is a pleasure to meet you.

-Me too…

-I-I… I'm sorry? - Asked Toriel, not understanding Lily's hand movements.

-She said that it is a pleasure to meet you too. She speaks in sign language.

-Oh! You need to teach me to speak to you, little one.

Lily felt a warm feeling in her chest. The goat monster acted like her mother.

-I prepared a room for you to stay. Follow me.

Lily held both Toriel's and Leo's hands, trusting the old goat for giving her that warm feeling. They headed the first room in the corridor.

-Sleep for a while and talk to me once you wake up.

Toriel gently closed the door. The room was quite small. There was two twin beds far away from each other, a wardrobe, a drawer, some boxes, plushies and shoes for children. Lily sat on the bed that was closer to the door. She looked at her brother and started crying.

-Lily? What's wrong?

-W-We are stuck in here bec-cause of me..

-It isn't your fault, okay? Get some rest and we will leave tomorrow.

-W-What?

-There is an end to this cave. And we will find it.

Lily wanted to say something, but she didn't want to argue with her brother. They both hugged tightly and went asleep.

\--

Lily looked around. She woke up in the same pile of flowers. But she couldn't move. She was laying there, heads up, looking at the hole she fell through. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the flowers, and then another. One held Lily's eyes, and the other held her throat. The hand let go of her throat and a knife appeared on the hand. The mysterious hand put it on Lily's throat and, after a while, a voice whispered on Lily's ear.

-I wanna have fun. Let's have fun together, shall we?

Lily jolted awake, holding her neck and almost crying. She knew something bad happened there. She didn't know who the child was, but they made Lily feel so terrified, that she didn't sleep again. She just got the pie that Toriel placed next to her bed and ate it.


	2. I'm sorry

-Something bothers you, my child?

Lily almost fell from her chair. She was sitting on the living room with her brother. She was lost in her thoughts, not only about the nightmare she had last night, but also by the thought that she had to leave that lonely old lady alone, who made her feel... loved.

Lily denied, only by shaking her head. She looked at her brother with a sad face. In quiet hand movements and whispers, they started talking in a way so Toriel wouldn't notice.

-Do we have to go?

-Lily... we do. We need to go home.

They both looked at Toriel. She was like a mother or a grandma to them. As much as they wanted to stay, they had to go home and take care of their grandpa. Leo stood up and went to Toriel.

-Toriel... we have to go.

-What do you mean, my child? - She said in a nervous way.

-Where is the exit of the ruins?

She closed the book she was reading and took off her glasses. Her eyes showed sadness.

-What do you mean? There is no exit - She lied, looking at the stairs that led to the basement, and Leo noticed.

-The is no way out of the Underground then?

-Y-Yes

They stared at each others eyes, until he went to Lily and held her hand. They both went to their bedroom.

\--

-Come on Lily. She's sleeping.

-...Okay

Holding each others hands, they went to the stairs. They walked through a long corridor until they could see a enormous door. Leo opened it slowly to make no sound, and they both went through. On the other side, there was another corridor. They walked slowly to the other door, until they could hear Toriel screaming their names. They started running towards the other door and, once it opened, the other door open and made an explosive noise.

-My children! Please! Come back!!

The door behind them closed quickly and was covered by vines. Toriel tried to push it, but she wasn't strong enough. Lily and Leo turned around and met their eyes with Flowey's.

-Howdy! I'm Flowey! And you are? - Leo stood in front of his sister in a protective way, but she wasn't afraid -Don't worry. He's nice - She stated. Leo sighed and looked at the flower again - Leo.

-Aren't you two some good heart breakers? Already broke that old lady's, who will be next?

-What do you want?

-To see what will happen. Everything is the same everyday in the Underground. But now that you're here, interesting things will happen. I wonder for how long. - Said the flower, before sinking into the ground and disappearing. Toriel could be heard sobbing at the door. If Lily was able, she would apologize. But that apology never came. She held Leo's hand tighter, and both headed to the bigger door right in front of them. They had a long journey to face.

\--

It was cold. There was snow everywhere. The siblings went through a path cornered by tall trees. Lily was having a strange feeling. A feeling of being watched. By holding her brother's hand tighter, he started to walk faster, and faster. They went through a small bridge and continued the way to any village or town. It took a long time, but they finally went through a long bridge and got to Snowdin Town. The monsters didn't notice that they were humans, since they never saw one. They stayed in the library, or, as written in a sign, "librarby".

-This place is so cold. How is there snow in the Underground?

-I don't know... Can we stay here? For a few... hours?

-...Fine. For two hours, then we go.

Lily left the library and went right. There was a restaurant called Grillby's that caught her attention. She entered and got stared at by a few customers. She stood on the smallest chair and climbed to a higher one.

-So, are you new in town?

She turned her face to her right and met with a skeleton wearing a white sweater, blue hoodie, black shorts, short white socks and pink slippers. She nodded at his question, and he continued to drink his... ketchup?

-What's your name, kid?

-Why do you want to know?

-I just wanna **ket-chup**.

Lily giggled, but noticed that he understood sign language, and soon asked - You know sign language?

-Yeah. My boss speaks it. When I started to work for him, I learned it pretty fast.

They both started to stare at each other, until the door of the restaurant busted open.

-LILY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

Leo went running towards his sister and hugged her tightly. He soon looked at the skeleton with a aggressive glare.

-Welp, since I know your name now, guess I'll say mine. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton - He said, lifting his hand up, trying to have a handshake from her. And even if she was still being hugged, she shaked Sans' hand with no problem, and soon a fart noise came from his hand.

-Heheheh... the old whoopee cushion on the hand trick. Never gets old - He said laughing, and soon, Lily started giggling again. Leo let her go and held her hand tight.

-You made a friend? Too bad, we're leaving.

-Why?

-Well...

Suddenly, the door that was closed by a customer was busted open. Again. Another skeleton came through it. He was wearing a white hoodie, brown pants, dark brown boots and a thorn red scarf.

-SANS!!!

-Wassup Paps?

-YOU SHOULD BE AT WORK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

The two skeletons started arguing, one being the calm and relaxed one, always making jokes, and the loud and angry one, always hating the puns. Lily and Leo just watched, not understanding a thing. Then Lily poked Sans to get his attention.

-This is my brother Leo. He's kind of... grumpy. And violent... What is your job?

-I'm an assistant.

-For the Royal Scientist. AND YOU SHOULD BE WORKING.

-By the way, this is my bro, Papyrus.

-DON'T IGNORE ME!

-Guess I forgot to tell you. Dings said I could take a rest. The project is really difficult, y'know?

-Yes brother, I know how difficult it is. But you're doing nothing! At least I am trying to find a job that I can put all of my effort in.

-Excuse me Sans... What project? - Asked Lily, interested in the monsters lives.

-Well... it is a-

-Wait a second... THAT'S THE HUMAN I ENCOUNTERED! - Exclaimed the taller brother. Leo suddenly tugged Lily and they both ran outside. Lily waved a "goodbye" to Sans and they both headed to Waterfall, which was even cooler than Snowdin.


	3. Waterfalls and Fireflies

Lily sat on a field full of blue flowers. Leo was sleeping right beside her. It was very quiet, until she heard a whisper. Lily turned around and didn't see anyone. She thought she was crazy, but she heard again, and again, like an echo. Then she noticed where it was coming from. A blue flower next to her. The whisper started echoing through the flowers, until every flower on that field was saying the same whisper:

" _Behind you_ "

Lily quickly turned and there stood a blue monster with big light blue eyes and long hair made of... petals?. The monster was wearing a dark blue dress and was barefoot. A few vines were growing from her skin, and, for a moment, whispers could be heard from her, even with her mouth closed.

-You're new - She said in echos. Lily looked scared, but she didn't wake her brother up, or they would have to run again. Lily nodded at her question, and soon, The girl with long hair sat down and they started to stare at each other.

-I'm Echo. And you?

-Lily - She stated. Echo lifted her hand and they both shook hands.

-You can't speak, but you can hear - Lily nodded, while Echo just smiled at her.

-I know someone just like you. He's my friend. Well, not really. We talk to each other sometimes. His name is-

Echo suddenly was tackled away by someone, but Lily didn't hear any cries for help, but she heard laughter.

-Kitsu! I told you to not scare me like that.

-Sorry Echo-chan, just wanted to spook you

The other monster called Kitsu looked like a fox. She had white fur and stylized like hair and eyes were closed, with blue markings under them. She was wearing a long black and blue hoodie, black sweatpants, dark blue and blue boots, dark blue headphones, a dark blue and blue fox mask and, on her back, a technological paper umbrella. Lily looked at Kitsu in amazement, like a model was standing right in front of her.

-Nyah~? Is that a human?

-I guess... Are you?

Lily thought for a moment. If she told them, she would probably have to fight them, and die. If she lie, they may find out and kill her. Both outcomes were bad, but she nodded. She closed her eyes, waiting for them to attack or scream for the guards, but that never came.

-Oh my~! It's been so long since I saw a human! Let me see... - Kitsu got closer to Lily and opened her mouth, analyzing her teeth, and her ears, and hands. And then Kitsu touched Lily's chest and suddenly, Lily's soul magically appeared in front of them.

-Nyah~? You're different. How cute~.

Lily stood up and the soul disappeared. She was breathing quickly, and her eyes showed fear.

-You're afraid we are gonna hurt ya~. You're so cute~! I wanna keep you forever~!

-What she tried to say is that we won't hurt you. We won't unless you hurt someone - Said Echo, in a not so reassuring way. Lily smiled nervously and looked up. She noticed something strange: stars. How were there stars in the Underground.

-Are those stars?

-No, they are crystals. Once they reflect the light, they start to look like stars. Many elder monsters stayed here, since it reminded them the stars out there.

Lily looked up at them. She felt... sorry. Sorry for all the humans had done. She felt that she did something wrong.

-So... what's your story?

-What?

-How did you end up here?

-...I- ...We fell... by accident. We were curious about Mount Ebott and wanted to know what happened to the missing children. Well... What about you? What is your story?

-I'm not a normal monster. I was one of these - She pointed at the blue flowers - Do you know what they're called? - Lily shook her head.

-Echo flowers. They were gifts to the queen and the king, to keep their stories into the flowers and spread it to others. But they wanted all monsterkind to have them and appreciate such wonderful gift, so they spread it across Waterfall. What happened to me to become a monster? Once an elder monster came to me, knowing their time was close, and whispered something to me. They turned into ashes that spread across me, and fused with my flower body. By accident, I absorbed their soul and became a sentient being. Now I wander around Waterfall, hearing secrets and whispers.

-What did they whisper to you? - Lily asked. Echo looked at those beautiful "stars" on the ceiling and whispered on Lily's ear.

-" _Thank you for listening to me and keeping my secrets..._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's eyes opened slowly to face the blue flowers, but not his sister. He looked around anxiously, not caring about the whispers the blue flowers around him were saying, until he payed attention. He heard voices that he never heard, but knew his sister was talking to them.

" _You're new_ "

" _I'm Echo. And you?_ "

" _You can't speak, but you can hear..._ "

" _Nyah~? Is that a human?_ "

" _So... what's your story?_ "

" _How did you end up here?_ "

" _Thank you for listening to me and keeping my secrets..._ "

The echoes told the conversation between two monsters and his sister. The echoes were the same, not telling what happened afterwards. Leo got up and followed a path that kept echoing the conversation, until it changed.

" _I do have a house, but it is far away from here. Are you sure you want to leave your brother here?"_

" _...Fine, but I will go back here with you_ "

" _Why? Just to be sure no one will hurt you... and that you won't hurt anyone..._ "

It repeated again, and again, and again. Leo didn't know where to go, until he saw a path of echo flowers that were pushed away. It was his best shot, so he started his way to find Echo's house. He walked and walked, until he found a small shop. The owner was called Gerson, and looked just like a turtle, but with an explorer clothing.

-Hello fellow human. What brings you here?

-I'm looking for someone. Do you know a monster called Echo?

-Echo? Yes! Of course I know that little flower! No one knows where she came from, but I heard that she knows every monsters' secrets and tells them to other monsters. We talked for a while once, had a cup of tea and she told me some secrets.

-What secrets?

-They are secrets! I'm not going to tell you. That's why they are called secrets.

-Alright...? Anyways, I need to find her house. My little sister is with her and I really, really need to find her.

-Well, her house isn't totally a secret. I will say: keep going straight and go to the luminescent mushrooms path. Hiding in the darkness will be her home, where the path is not clear. In the end of one path, if you go right, you will find a... "village"... but if you go straight, you will find her small house. Good luck my friend!

Leo ran, ran as fast as he could, not minding the cold water splashing on him and getting him totally wet. Once he got to the room full of those weird mushrooms, he followed the path the old turtle said. He looked to his right, seeing a hallway with one weird... creature in the end. Then, he went straight, and soon started to regret. The cold water that was splashed on him was nothing compared to the one he was stepping on. It was like he was barefoot on snow. He didn't let the cold feeling stop him and he continued his way, until his eyes met with a small house.

It wasn't a normal one. Was it made of wood or stone? Or... grass? dirt? He didn't care. It had at least four windows on the front. There was a small dock, meaning the monster that lived there never touched the cold water, or didn't like it. He stepped on the dock with relief and went to the door. He heard laughter and thought the worst. Torture.

-LILY!!! - He busted in, with his heart pounding, but soon realized how wrong he was. There she was, not even harmed, sitting on the middle of a couch and drinking tea. On her sides were two monster, one that looked just like a humanized echo flower and a... humanoid fox which kind of disturbed Leo.

-L-Leo? What's wrong? - She asked, not knowing what to say. He grabbed her hand and went towards the door.

-You should have warned me. We need to stay where it is safe.

-But they are nice. When will you truly trust me?

-When you start to do what I say! All I do is for your own good!

-What if it isn't? - She pulled her hand and started sobbing. She spent years not being able to play with others or to be alone in a room. She always had to be with her brother around and do what he says. All he did was to protect her, but he never taught her how to protect herself. And, even if she learnt, he would still think she needed protection.

-Do you remember when we were at the park next to our school? And you fell? I saw your soul almost breaking apart! I thought I lost you! I thought I failed you! I thought I failed protecting you! - He exclaimed, making Lily flinch and taking a step back. Leo noticed that he was scaring his sister and calmed himself.

-I... I don't want to loose you. You don't know how it feels like. To feel like another person that you cared about for your whole life can be easily taken from you... We lost both our parents... We are loosing grandpa. I won't be able to live with myself knowing I couldn't protect you...

Lily knew that, since their parents died, Leo started to be overprotective, since she was the last thing that remained from his family. Their grandpa was dying and couldn't even remember who they were. When he dies, they will be put in an orphanage and be adopted by someone they won't even know, that could hurt them, that could abuse them, or they could be adopted, but be separated. She didn't want to loose him too.

Lily hugged him tightly, knowing what he was feeling. She wanted to say something, but she thought it would be better if they spent a quiet moment together. She pulled away from the hug and looked directly to Leo's eyes.

-You can protect me, but I want not only to protect myself, but to protect you - They both started crying, but also to laugh.

-Heh... Lily... I know that you feel like you can't do anything, like you can only watch others run, climb trees or even do risky things, but know that I will protect you. I want to be with you and keep you alive. If you want to do dangerous things, warn me first, okay? When you disappeared just now, I thought someone took you away... But, I don't want to be afraid anymore, so let's make a promise. We will always be together, until the end of this journey and our lives. We will always count on each other and never put our lives at risk on our own. We will get out of here together, or stay together. For last: If we have secrets to tell, we will tell it, because we know we can count on each other. Understood?

Lily nodded and lifted her hand. She closed it into a fist and lifted her pinky - A pinky promise, huh? You're serious... Okay, pinky promise.

They both laughed, happy that they can truly count on each other. Lily knew that lying was wrong, but she didn't want to talk about that horrid dream she had last night. Soon, she came up with an idea.

-How about we stay here? They are nice! Really! This house has a few spare rooms - Leo looked unsure, but knew that his sister was always right. He looked at the two monsters and thought about what Gerson said.

" _No one knows where she came from, but I heard that she knows every monsters' secrets and tells them to other monsters._ "

Echo was there and heard everything he said, and probably understood what Lily said, since they talked a lot on that flower field. He was going to say no, but then noticed both monsters' expressions.

Echo was literally crying like she was watching a dog movie. She was wiping her tears with her hair which were... just like petals? Kitsu was eating some chocolate and holding a napkin. She looked like she was watching a soap opera, which kind of bothered him. Still, they looked nice to him. He sighed and finally said:

-...Fine. We will stay here. They look... "nice" and will keep us safe. Let's rest for a bit, shall we?

They both headed upstairs to a small room with a bunk bed and a small drawer. They put their excessive clothes in it and went to bed.

\--

-...Lily? Are you awake?

She answered with one knock on the wall. They used to have a small way to talk when they went camping and had to sleep on a bunk bed. One knock on the wall was "yes", two knocks were "no", three were "I don't know" and four following with one or two were "probably yes/no".

-Do you think we are leaving the Underground soon?

She thought for a moment. They didn't know if someone was going to stop them or even try to kill them, but she had hope, she knew that, if she was kind and do not fight, they would let them leave, so she answered with one knock.

-...Do you think... Toriel was protecting us when she lied about the exit?

Lily couldn't find an answer for that. Toriel looked like an old lonely monster that wanted company, but maybe she wasn't keeping them there to have friends, but to protect them from monsters that wanted to hurt them. She thought about her reaction once she saw them going to Snowdin, how desperate she was. So Lily answered with three knocks.

-You think we will survive until the end?

Lily quickly answered with one knock. She had high hopes, and didn't want her brother to feel down. Monsters were powerful beings, but she knew they weren't bad. She met many kind and funny monsters. Flowey, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Echo and Kitsu. There were others out there that also were kind and she knew that they didn't want to harm anyone. Soon, she knocked five times on the wall.

-Me too, Lily. Good night.

What did it mean?

It meant "I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I posted four chapters, I think I will start to post new ones in the weekends. So you will have to wait till Saturday  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> See ya~!


	5. Who?

_Lily expected a bad dream, like the one she had last night, but it was a weird one. Everything was black. Nothing. Completely dark. She could hear screams and blades crashing onto one another. She opened her eyes to face a monster lifting her up._

_“Come on! We have to fight! Wait… You’re- WE NEED A DOCTOR! THIS MONSTER IS DYING!”_

_She knew what was going on. She was in the middle of a battle. She touched her chest in pain, but noticed her hands weren’t the same. She looked again and… she wasn’t human anymore. She had plant-like skin and her hair wasn’t… hair._

_“I can… still fight…”_

_That voice came from Lily, but it wasn’t hers. She said that without wanting to, like she was watching someone’s memory play out before her eyes. But she could feel her body splitting apart, which made her feel so much pain. The monster put her on the ground and another came by. Their hands glew green and her pain started to fade away slowly. She thought everything was fine and that the monster she was watching was going to survive, but humans came by and attacked the doctor. The other monster went in front of her and impaled the human with a spear._

_“COME ON! HEAL YOURSELF!”_

_She reached her left hand to her chest, showing her soul. Soon, her hand glew green too, and the soul that was breaking apart healed. She kneeled and dug her hands into the ground. Suddenly, many roots emerged and attacked the humans. She thought everything was under control. Lily’s thoughts were no longer her own. She stood up panting. She was going to attack again, until another voice screamed her… name?_

_“ASTER!!!”_

_Pain… So much pain… A sword impaled her chest like nothing, and her soul was going to crash into little pieces. It didn’t happen. The human took the sword out of her body and grabbed the soul. Soon, they stood in front of her in a mocking way and absorbed her soul._

_Then… everything went black._

\--

-Lily?

She opened her eyes slowly to face her brother, who had a worried face. Why was he worried? She sat on her bed and put her hand on her head. She looked again at her brother, and his face wasn’t gone.

-What’s wrong? I’m fine.

-Why are you crying?

She made a confused face. Crying? She wasn’t- …She put her hand on her face and noticed how wet her cheeks were. Why was she crying. Nothing sad happened…

-Are you okay Lily?

She nodded and looked away. Leo wanted to say something, but didn’t want to push her – I’ll be waiting outside, okay? – She didn’t answer with a nod or a sign, but he knew that she heard him. He closed the door slowly, still looking at Lily, and soon it closed, her eyes started busting in tears. Why was she crying? She wasn’t sad. Then why?

-Golly! You must be feeling really sad to cry like that.

She turned her face to her left. On the floor, there was Flowey, smiling at her. She became a little suspicious after what he said in the exit of the Ruins, but didn’t think he was a bad… flower.

-Since I can’t understand ya, you will answer me by nodding or shanking your head. I got two question for you. First: Do you like the Underground and the monsters?

She nodded. Even if there were monster that wanted her soul, since she asked Echo about what happened to the humans, she knew that they weren’t bad, and that the Underground was actually a nice place to live.

-Nice! Do you… like humanity?

That question startled Lily. Why would he ask that? Of course she liked humanity… didn’t she? Lily wanted to nod, but she didn’t. She had many sad memories from the human world. People looking at her strangely, mocking her, bullying her… She remembered every time they ruined her days. “Really? It’s her birthday? Let’s ruin it” Lily thought mockingly like a bully of hers. She had a sudden hate growing in her heart. She was going to shake her head; she was going to say “No! I don’t like it! I hate every human!”. But she also didn’t. She shrugged. She knew that, if there were bad people, there were good too, like her parents, her grandpa, her friends… She looked at Flowey and shrugged again.

-I’ll guess that is an “I don’t know”. Go now friend! I’ll visit ya later!

And then he sunk into the floor. She couldn’t understand him. It was like he was pretending to be her friend and to know more about her and her brother. The thought scared her for a moment, but she shook it away. Lily got dressed and went to the front of the house.

-You can come here whenever you want to. But ring the doorbell, please – Echo said, looking at Leo with a “especially you” look. Soon, they both departed, heading to Hotlands. They heard that the Royal Scientist knew how to cross the Barrier, and maybe they could get help from them.

Soon, they found themselves in a room with a few lanterns. It was getting darker and darker. Lily held the lantern on her side and slightly rubbed it, and then the room was filled with lights.

-Maybe the lanterns are connected. If we rub one, the rest will glow – Leo said. Lily rubbed the lantern and they both started walking fast to find the other one, but the path was like a maze. Leo was such in a hurry that accidentally released Lily’s hand, and they both got lost.

“Don’t worry Lily, you can find him, even though you can’t scream his name” She thought, walking through the labyrinth with difficulty. She had to find another lantern. Suddenly, the room was filled with light again. She looked around and found Leo, but there wasn’t a lantern close to him, so who…?

-Ugh, I hate this room! It’s always-

Lily and Leo looked at the entrance of the room. There stood a humanoid… fish? With hair? It didn’t matter to them. What scared them was that she was wearing an armor, and looked very violent.

-Humans?! At last we will obtain the last soul!!!

A spear appeared on her side. She grabbed it and threw it at Lily. Suddenly, in Lily’s perspective, it was like time stopped. Everything moved slowly. Her eyes opened widely in shock. She knew what was going to happen. Thoughts of regret emerged in her mind.

“I guess I won’t be able to go to the surface with you, Leo”

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. But deep inside… She didn’t want to give up. She would never give up on him. A glimpse of determination sparkled with strength in her soul, and then…

-LILY!!!!!


	6. How?

-LILY!!!!!

Her eyes shot open. She didn't feel the spear pierce her body. The world was blurry, until her vision adjusted. The spear was a few inches from her face, but was stuck in the air. She payed more attention to it and noticed a large root holding it. It sunk into the ground and the spear fell. Lily looked at the monster in armor, who was in shock. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until he brother tugged her and they both started running.

-NGAAAAHHHHH!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!

They ran across many rooms. The echo flowers whispered so many things to them, but they didn't care to listen. Lily started getting so tired for some reason. Her chest started to hurt and everything was getting blurry.

-That's the bridge! It will lead to the entrance of Hotland! - Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. The bridge was narrow and not safe. They ran across it, but Leo was so fast that he accidentally pulled Lily, and soon she stumbled. She fell of the bridge and held on the only pillar that was sustaining it.

-Oh my God! Hang on!

The pillar was old. Of course she wouldn't be able to hold on for long. The part she was holding started to crack from her weight, and she knew that Leo had to do something quick. She tried to climb to the bridge, but she was feeling so weak. Leo tried giving his hand to her, but noticed how tired she was. He had to get down and get her. Soon, trouble arrived. The monster in armor stood at the entrance of the bridge.

-No... no no no no no... - Leo whispered to himself. The monster walked to them slowly with a spear in hands. Her expression was aggressive and showed no pity.

-The last soul... finally...

Lily looked at Leo. He was crying, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to do get his sister. He looked at her and noticed that she wasn't afraid. She slowly raised her tired hand and knocked on the pillar five times. His eyes filled with tears that rolled his eyes like waterfalls. They started to burn more as she let go of the pillar. He knew why she wasn't afraid... because she knew that her sacrifice would save him. He got up and looked at the monster with hatred.

-YOU KILLED HER!!!!!

Spears... no... Arrows appeared around him, shooting the monster with no mercy. She backed off shocked. How was a kid using magic like that? Leo wanted to kill that monster. He wanted to watch her suffer, but then his sister's death would be in vain. He ran across the bridge and found himself in front of a massive rock with a opening.

-COME BACK HERE PUNK!!

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. The tears didn't stop. Why was he weak. Why wasn't him faster? Why couldn't he save her?

" _I won't be able to live with myself knowing I couldn't protect you..._ "

Soon, he arrived at Hotland. He looked behind him and there stood her. She knew that she would die if she stayed there, so she turned around and picked her phone to make a call. He fell onto the ground breathless. He did it. He is so close to leave this wrecked place.

" _We will get out of here together, or stay together_ "

He punched the floor with anger. Why? Why did she do that? Why couldn't she hold a little longer? He screamed and punched the floor. He knew that crying wouldn't make her come back. But he laid there, crying. A shadow loomed over him and soon he backed off.

-Jeez kid, you gotta **chill** out.

Leo looked up and faced the comedian. The same skeleton with a blue hoodie. Why was he there?

-She is gone... We promised to go home together...

-How do you know she's gone?

-She fell off the bridge!! SHE DIED!

-Do you even know where that pit leads to?

Leo went silent. He didn't know. Was she gone? Was she alive? He knew that the skeleton didn't know the answer.

-I'm rooting for you to find her, kid. I'll be waiting for you two.

And soon he left in thin air. Teleportation? Leo didn't care. He turned around and knew where he was going. He had to find her. Once he got to the bridge, he started climbing down the pillar.

-I'm coming Lily. Hang on this time.


	7. Where?

**Two years ago**

_Lily sat on a small sandpit. She had many toys with her, which she gave weird names for each one, even the tools. At that time, she was eight, and she still was a sad child. She always played alone, never talking to anyone but her brother. It wasn't her fault, of course. She was born fragile, like a flower, that could die just by being stepped on. Her empty soul was so weak, that only by Lily wanting to stay alive the soul was keeping it together._

_She was jealous of the other kids, who were able to jump and to fall, not caring about the scratches on their faces. They were able to break an arm or a leg and recover just by resting. Her eyes stared at a kid on a wheelchair right aside a swing right next to her. The boy looked back and smiled._

_"Why don't you join them? Or the other girls?"_

_Lily only looked at the boy in amazement. He wasn't as fragile as her, but, somehow, was in the same position that she was. He looked away and chuckled._

_"Why don't I join? Not feeling very good today. Mom said that after I broke my leg I needed to stop training basketball for a while. Maybe I'll join with the kids later... Well, you didn't answer my questio-"_

_"WATCH OU-"_

_She felt a enormous pain on her cheek. Her face filled with tears as the basketball fell from her marked face. She didn't cry like a baby, since she had to keep it together. She only had that thought, as she breath in and out quickly._

_"Hold it.... hold it... keep it together..." She thought. She could hear muffled screams and knew that one of the voices were from his brother._

_"Are you out of your mind? You almost killed my sister!!"_

_"Dude, chill! I'm pretty sure she's fine."_

_She looked up to face her brother arguing with a sophomore. She stood up shakily and grabbed her brother's shirt and kept stating that she was okay. He didn't even look at her, since he was filled with anger. His hand closed into a fist, and she noticed small sparks around it. She knew he was using magic. She needed to stop him. Lily shook her brother, trying to stop him, but she pushed her away, making her fall on the ground strongly. That almost broke her soul apart. She kept holding. She kept being determined to live as her blurry vision showed two figures fighting._

_"STOP FIGHTING! SHE'S DYING OVER HERE!" A muffled voice said, that came from the boy on the wheelchair. Leo turned away with anger and looked at Lily with an anxious face. "No no no no no..... Please Lily, I'm sorry!" He mumbled holding her tight. Leo didn't know why he was so violent. Why he was so angry to be that blind. To hurt his own sister. He could never forgive himself if something happened to her. Never._

\--

Leo climbed down the pillar quickly. If he climbed it slowly, his weight would definitely would break his support. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work very well, since the pillar also was slippery, and soon he fell from the pillar. Instead of falling into water or onto a flat rocky ground, he fell on something soft and comfortable. A pile of echo flowers. He felt the soft petals just like in the ruins.

-She fell onto these flowers... She may be still alive!! - He exclaimed. He ran into a small corridor right in front of him and soon saw beautiful blue light coming from the end. As his vision got used to the light, his eyes were amazed by the sight of a small underground village. The thought of a underground village in the Underground confused him, but he pushed that thought away as he walked through it. He only had one objective: Find Lily.

Soon, he felt something problematic. Hunger. He soon had two objectives: Find food and find Lily.

Leo searched through the village a sign saying "Restaurant", but found a coffee shop. He soon entered and felt a cozy feeling. Monsters were talking while drinking some good coffee, and he needed one for his hungry stomach. He went to the counter and called the lady. She turned around and was... a mug? Her head was a coffee mug with chantilly as hair, a small marshmallow floating on the coffee inside her head and a cute straw with a swirling line. Her eyes looked tired and her face looked like she was begging for some sleep.

-Hey buddy, what can I get for ya? It will cost ya at least 25G.

He cursed himself. How can he eat if he doesn't have money? How stupid!

-I don't want anything, thank you, but-

Soon his stomach told the lady otherwise just by growling. She smiled and winked at Leo and after she went away, he started to curse himself more for scaring the lady. He was going to leave, but she came back with a smoothie.

-It's on the house. I can see your empty pockets and how hungry you are. When did you eat last time?

-...One or two days...

She was shocked. The lady gave the boy the smoothie and a sack with 100G.

-Wha...? Why are you giving me this?

-You're a human, right? If you don't have money, that means you're not a monster. And you really need this, to buy more food, y'know.

He smiled and started to drink the smoothie excitedly. The lady looked at him with a funny face as he finished it - My name's Chocoa. What's yours?

-Leo.

-Well Leo, what brings you to a forgotten village?

-Forgotten?

-This is the first Waterfall town, or village. We were the best trade market of the Underground, until a human fell and a family of cats welcomed them into their home. They had to adopt the kid right after the child's and the prince's death?

-Child? Prince?

-Oh... You must be confused. Long ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. After they sealed us into the Underground, we established ourselves and tried to find ways to leave, but then the prince found a fallen human called... What were their name again? It was a hundred years ago, so I can't remember. The child was loved by all the monsters and became a symbol of peace between monsters and humans. Then the child got sick and died, the prince absorbed their soul and went through the barrier. Then the humans attacked him, thinking that he killed the child. The prince walked away and died in front of the castle. The king and the queen divorced and she went away. No one knows where she is... Well then, a lot of children fell into the Underground and one of them was welcomed by a family of cats. But you know what happened... After the prince and the child died, the king declared war against the humans and killed every child that fell here. Soon Undyne found out that the cats were keeping a child and soon killed them. I remember they were small and always used glasses and carried a small notebook. Since the kid died, we closed ourselves and the only way here is through a hole with a bridge in the middle or through the Temmie Village. I'm pretty sure you took the hole, since there is a Temmie blocking the way here.

-And the family? What happened to the cats?

-They were arrested for treason. I really think that was kinda harsh on their part. But they had a daughter called... Catty. Yes, her name was Catty. She disappeared the day her parents were arrested. Hope she's okay... Well, now that you know my story, tell me yours.

-I live with my grandpa and younger sister, and she's very weak, so I have to protect her. Some bullies pushed her through a hole that lead into the Underground and I went along. Now I'm looking for her, since she fell after we escaped a fish monster.

-Oh... that's Undyne. So... you're looking for your sister that probably just walked through here?

-Yes.

-Maybe the farmers know something.

-Farmers?

-A couple. Weird, but cute to be honest. They sell us their food. They probably saw her. Both are right at the end. Good luck, bucko.

Leo left the coffee shop and went straight to the end, just like Chocoa told him. There was a big house with big gardens that made Leo hungry again. He heard some metal like sound hitting the ground right behind him. He turned around, and there stood a monster with a pumpkin for a head. Leo ran away scared and went towards the house hitting its door repeatedly. The monster came closer and closer, but soon the door opened. A humanoid cow monster came from inside. She looked confused and after she looked up, she smiled and held her cute laughter.

-Stop scaring everyone you meet, sweetie.

Leo was confused. He looked up to meet eyes with the scarecrow monster, who became less scary as he kneeled right beside the cow monster and gave her a smooch.

-Sorry, I just really like to scare teenagers.

The monster went to the garden behind the house, still looking at Leo with a intimidating look. After he left his line of sight, the cow monster lifted her hoof.

-Hello! I apologize for my husband's behavior. I'm Miloo.

-I-I'm Leo.

-Me and Jack are the farmers of the Waterfall village, so if you want anything, just tell me.

-Well... I've been looking for my sister. She's around four feet tall, wears glasses, has a medium hair, is really cute, wears a pink scarf and a yellow hoodie.

Miloo looked at Leo and smiled a little. She looked behind her and waited for a few seconds, until they heard someone going down the stairs. They were carrying a box and put it right beside the staircase, still with their back facing Leo and Miloo. They looked at Miloo and Leo. He already knew who they were.

-Lily? Oh my God.

They both hugged and he started to check if she was hurt, but stopped after she gave him a look.

-We found her on a pile of echo flowers. It took a while to understand her or to talk to her, but I was sure we could keep her away from the guards' eyes. It seems she doesn't need us anymore. What about you stay in for the night? I'm sure you're hungry - Lily smiled and hugged Miloo too, as a gesture of thankfulness. They chuckled as the siblings cried, since they were finally reunited.


	8. Why?

_A distinct monster ran through the battlefield screaming someone's name repeatedly. He needed to find that monster. His face was covered with blood and tears, but he didn't mind it._

_"ASTER!!"_

_Humans charged the monster angrily, but none of them could stop his fearsome arrows. He screamed_ _hopelessly as they finally saw his her. He was so happy to find her, until he saw a human sneaking behind her._

_"ASTER!!!!"_

_The monster's chest was pierced by a long sword, and the human using it smiled as her dust fell on their face. He attacked the human with immense anger. How could they?! How could they do that?! The human flew away with the impact, and the monster went to her body._

_"No... no no no no..."_

_His hand glew green, but the decaying monster held it and pushed it aside gently. Their eyes met, one with despair, one with an unknown emotion. Aster smiled and held the monster's face._

_"As... Astroll... It's- It's okay..."_

_"No... No it's not! Let me heal you... Let me-"_

_"Please... Leave..."_

_Soon, the same sword that pierced Aster went through Astroll. He coughed dust and threw weak arrows at the human. They would do the final blow, if it wasn't for a fireball that was thrown onto them._

_"K-King Asgore..."_

_The king looked at both monsters with a pitiful look. He knew they wouldn't make it, so he looked at them bravely, thanking them for battling among him. They understood the message, and soon he left. There stood Astroll, still holding Aster on his lap. Both cried and shared a beloved kiss, as both of them turned into dust._

\--

-So you want to leave the Underground? Leo?

Leo suddenly snapped out from his weird trance. He had a feeling he was forgetting something important, but soon shook that thought away. He soon remembered what was happening. He was still at Miloo and Jack's house. They both were on the table talking about the Underground and what Lily and Leo were going to do next -I'm sorry, what?

-You both want to leave the Underground, right?

-Yes, whatever it takes.

-I was afraid you would say that... To leave the Underground... You need to absorb a monster soul.

Lily felt a weird chilling feeling. She held her chest, feeling like it was the most horrible thing she's ever heard - What do you mean? - Leo asked.

-Well, you will need a monster soul to go through the barrier, but I'm sure the Royal Scientist had made many artificial souls, so you could get one. Unfortunately, everyone is craving for the last soul. I'm pretty sure you could sneak in and get two artificial ones.

-Why are you helping us? Don't you want to be free?

-I'm pretty darn happy here with my husband, so not very much. I mean, I really want to see the world up there, but I can wait a long time if I have to.

They both got quiet after a while. Miloo got up and went to the other room, and came back with two bags.

-Put yer stuff here. It's not a very long trip, but I'm sure monster will attack ya. Now- Wait a minute...

Miloo went outside quickly like she was a mad wife - JACK LAN O'TERN! DID YOU EAT THE PUMPKIN PIE?

-Maybe...

Both siblings laughed at the interaction. Both held their bags and went to Hotlands. They walked through a corridor and, at the end, there stood an elevator. After they got in, the elevator went up automatically, but soon there was lots of red lights and once the doors opened, there stood many monsters, and soon they knew what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who will be 14 tomorrow? Yeah... Me UwU!!!


	9. What?!

-You've gotta be kidding me... - Leo mumbled sharply. He pressed one of the buttons of the elevator and its doors closed. Arrows were summoned around him, and he threw them at the wall behind him and his sister.

-We have to climb it down. Climb up my back.

And off they went. The monsters opened the doors of the elevator and soon noticed the destroyed wall. The monsters looked around Hotlands, but didn't notice that the siblings were hiding under the elevator. After they left, Leo started climbing down, until he saw an immense white building.

-That must be the lab - He whispered. They landed gently onto the ground. Leo dropped Lily and, with both holding hands, they snuck into the building. It was quite hard to get use to the white facility, since the lights didn't help much. Leo started searching for the artificial souls, while Lily waited hiding behind a massive computer. She soon noticed that something was coming from the computer.

"Where are they?"

It was a mumble. But not a voice that she didn't recognize. It was Leo's. She went in front of it and soon knew why. She ran to Leo and grabbed his hoodie.

-Wait Lily, I think there's a key for that door.

She pushed him all the way to the computer - What? What do you-

His eyes widened when he saw himself on screen. Why was he there? Who was watching him? HOW was him being watched? He grabbed Lily by the hand and hid themselves behind the computer, since he noticed that the door on the other side opened. He was still being watched. By searching behind the big computer, he noticed a plug connected to the wall, and soon took it of. The computer shut down, and Leo felt relieved.

-I-I know he won't be coming back today. I t-thought that he w-wanted to finish the project s-soon! I... I d-don't think it is safe... I'm n-not questioning h-him!! I-

The monster sounded like they were talking on the phone, but soon, everything was quiet. Leo's heavy breathing quickened, and Lily's ears were catching the sound of his fast heartbeat. She held his other hand softly and loosened the grip of the other. He calmed himself and let go of her hands, soon wrapping his arms around her in a protective way.

-I-I think the computer b-broke. C-Can you come over? I-I mean, if y-you're not busy- AAH!!

-Sorry Al, I'm too lazy to take the river - Said a familiar voice. Lily got up and untangled her feet from the many plugs connected to the computer. Leo held her hand and gestured her to stay. She let go of his hands and peeked from the corner. It was Sans! There was another monster with him. A yellow one that looked like a lizard and was wearing a white coat.

-Ya tried turning it on?

-Y-Yes. It j-just doesn't turn o-on.

-Hmmm, I think it was unplugged by someone. I don't see anything damaged. Why do you want to watch the humans so much?

-I-It's the first time I'm able to watch one, s-since it's been twenty years since the last one fell. By the way Sans... H-Have you met any other h-human? I-I mean, besides those two...

-Yep. Remember how old I am?

-I-I actually don-

-Me neither. So let's plug this back on. Can you do me the honors, Leo?

His face showed only one thing: fear. How did he know. He unplugged the computer, so how did he- Leo looked at the plug he took off the wall, and it was plugged back on. That was impossible. He knew he took it off. He-

-Heh, your face is priceless. Oh, hey Lily. Glad you're ok. How was the trip?

Lily fist bumped Sans, since she was happy to see him. Leo came out from behind the computer not looking at Sans at all. The only thing he noticed was the yellow lizard's face, that was showing surprise and happiness at the same time.

-O-Oh my- Oh lord! You're both h-here!! I-I! I-I'm so glad you-

She couldn't stop stuttering. Lily walked to her and lifted her hand, giving her a cute and reassuring smile and getting a very shakily handshake.

-I-I'm Alphys! It's a p-pleasure to meet you b-both!


	10. So... what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay. Here I am with the 10th chapter! Yay :D

-S-So... for what I understood... Y-You're here to l-leave the Underground... That's confusing...

-We fell... and we really need to get back. Could you help us? - Leo asked. Alphys, Sans, Lily and Leo were sitting on an improvised table while eating noodles. Leo didn't want to be around the monsters any longer, after what happened to them in the elevator.

-W-Well... to leave the U-Underground you have to-

-Absorb a monster soul, we already heard that. But the monster we met told us that you made artificial souls. You could help us by giving us two of them and leading us to the surface.

-I-I think so- But they aren't my creations, they are-

Alphys looked at Sans, whose face, even though it had a smile, showed an almost terrifying feature.

-D-Doctor W. D. Gaster's...

-So... we ask him? - Leo said, confused by the tension between them.

-It isn't t-that simple. D-Doctor Gaster got a... grudge against humanity, after...

Alphys looked again at Sans, who, instead, looked away.

-We are gonna get your souls, kiddos. Don't you both worry - Sans said that in a sentimental way, and didn't even made a pun. Lily and Leo were about to leave, until the front door of the Lab opened and a tall figure came through it.

-Hold onto me - Sans said, and both children held him from behind, closing their eyes in fear. They could hear someone's steps, closer and closer, until they ceased. Lily opened her eyes first and noticed they weren't at the Lab anymore, actually in a house with red walls, a green couch, a television, a table with a rock on it, a kitchen with a tall - emphasis on tall - sink, a table with a book on it and, on the second floor, a painting of a bone and two bedrooms.

-Paps, I'm home! - Sans yelled, and soon the door of the first bedroom opened rapidly.

-SANS!!!

The tall skeleton came down the stairs and stared into Sans sockets angrily.

-YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME TODAY!!!

-Well... I was working so hard that I felt-

-Don't you dare finish that sentence.

-...it down to the bone

-I HATE YOU SO MUCH

-Heheh... Well, I got some guesses - Lily came out of Sans' back, and Papyrus gasped in excitement.

-Oh my God!! Is… is that?!

-Yep.

-A HUMAN! I’LL BECOME SO POPULAR!

-So… about that… we can’t show everyone that we have the humans…

-What?! WHY NOT? – Papyrus tone wasn’t violent, but could scare Lily a little. She knew Papyrus wasn’t aggressive, but his tone would change randomly, so she would just jump and laugh a little.

-So… Wingdings wants the kids, and…

Sans knew that if he told Papyrus what the Royal Scientist would do to the kids he would quit the Royal Guard, since he couldn’t even hurt a fly. But if he quit, all of his effort lead him nowhere.

-And… the kids want to go home. So… I’ll help them to go to the surface – Papyrus looked down sadly, knowing that his chance of becoming popular was gone.

-Paps… I-

-WELL – Papyrus screamed, lifting his head up. His eyes were shinning from the possibilities.

-I WILL MAKE THEM MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!!! NYEHEHEHEHEH!!

Papyrus went straight into the kitchen excitedly, while Sans was surprised.

-Welp… take a seat.

Lily and Leo sat on the couch quickly. They were so tired. Sans sat on the end of it, resting his elbow on its arm and resting his face on his hand.

-So… you were close, huh.

-Close from what? – Leo snapped, tired of being on the run – We almost died by a walking fish, then my sister almost died, then we almost died again, and then we went back to the beginning. We aren’t even close to get out of here!!

-Well… at least you Mettaton of nice monsters.

-Was that a pun? I don’t get it.

-Maybe you will in the future.

The room got silent again. Lily didn’t like the tension. She got up and started to wonder around the small house. She soon snapped her fingers to get Sans’ attention.

-Why do you have a rock?

-Oh, it’s my pet rock, which reminds me… I have to feed it.

-How do you feed a rock? – Leo asked, not believing that he had a rock for a pet.

-I put sprinkles over it, and they disappear over time. Why?

-To be honest, there was a living rock in the Ruins, so yours might be alive.

Sans poured the sprinkles over the rock and pet it. Lily stood there watching the rock, waiting for a mouth to open. Nothing happened.

-So kid… why are you overprotective?

-What?! I-I’m not-

Leo looked at Lily, who gave him a disbelieving glance. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

-Maybe I’m a little… It’s just because my sis was born different.

-She looks fine to me.

-I’m not talking about her physical- Ugh… Lily, come here.

Lily backed off from the rock slowly, still watching. She made a watching sign with her hands to the rock and slowly turned around. Leo gently put his hand on her chest and took it off. On the palm of his hand, there it stood. Lily’s soul. Just in shape of an empty heart. It had no color, no trait. It was quite surprising for Sans.

-Weird. Since I was born after the war, I never saw an empty soul before, or without color. The component of the soul is what makes it strong, so, since your soul doesn’t have it, you’re weaker than a child. I mean, you can easily die since your soul protects you from dying. The bigger and colorful a soul is, more damage the human can take.

-So that’s why I’ve been protecting her too much.

-It is understandable.

Sans’ posture went from “genius” to “lazybones” once Papyrus got in the room. Lily got up and grabbed the dish, along with Leo.

-Don’t you want some? – Asked Leo, but Sans was already holding a pack of chips.

-How did you…?

-Don’t ask kid.


	11. Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord. I'm so sorry I left you all in the dark! I'm back, yay :D  
> I won't be posting new chapters as frequently as before, but I'll keep this story alive until the end, don't worry!!  
> Enjoy the chapter~

-Everything alright, kiddo?

Lily shrieked and looked at Sans.

-Don't scare me like that!

-What's up with you? You look kinda... weird.

Lily looked at her brother, which was right beside Papyrus. She smiled a little when she noticed how he was getting along with the tall skeleton. - That's not how you cook spaghetti! Who taught you this? - Exclaimed her brother, who was in the kitchen.

-I'm fine. Just thinking of something.

-Which is?

She looked back again to her brother and then back at Sans - I've been having weird dreams. One with a child with a... murderous tendency, I guess... Another of what I think it's a memory. I can't really explain.

-Memory, you say? Well, I heard many monsters have "dreams" that look like memories, but most were not confirmed to be actual ones.

-The thing is... I wasn't human. I was a monster I've never heard about and I was in the middle of a battlefield!

-A monster? Hmmm...

-Yeah, and my name was Aster.

-Aster? I'll search about this monster. Maybe the big guy knows something. But I have a hypothesis.

-A... what?

-A speculation. Maybe you were a monster in your past life.

-What?

-As I already said, many monsters had these dreams of being other monsters, of doing things they've never done. But there were many to be confirmed to be experiencing memories from dead monsters, meaning they are connected by soul or are reborn from the remains of the soul that was lost.

-But why am I not a monster then?

-It's just a speculation.

Lily looked at her empty plate.

-And someone screamed my- their name.

-Aster's? - Lily nodded, playing with her food.

-Maybe Wingdings also knows something. He is older than the war after all.

-Older than the war?

-Yes, him and his parents were the first Royal Scientists, since they proved to be experts at human and monster science, even more than humans, so they pretty much created the job.

-Amazing

-Yeah... If you didn't know, skeletons were common millennia ago, until the war happened.

-What happened?

-Skeletons were extraordinary warriors, and the first line of defense. Most skeletons were in the first line. After they were all... killed, the others were hunted down, since the humans were afraid of our immense power. Wingdings was the last one.

-What about you?

-Well, as I said, he was the last one, until he made me and Paps. He is technically our father since we have the same soul.

-You are clones?

-Yes but no. We became... us when he took his... "DNA" from fragments of his body. Two, to be precise. You will probably notice if you meet him.

-What are you two talking about?

Both looked up to see Papyrus and Leo standing beside Sans' pet rock. Lily looked away and then at the rock, which the sprinkles from before were gone, magically.

-I'm really afraid of your pet, Sans.

-Heheh...


End file.
